Adrian Mutu
| cityofbirth = Călineşti | countryofbirth = Romania | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1987-1996 | youthclubs = Argeş Piteşti | years = 1996–1999 1999–2000 2000 2000–2002 2002–2003 2003–2004 2004–2006 2006–2011 2011-2012 2012-2013 2014 2015–2016 2016 Total | clubs = Argeş Piteşti Dinamo Bucureşti Internazionale Verona Parma Chelsea Juventus Fiorentina Cesena Ajaccio Petrolul Ploiești Pune City ASA Târgu Mureș | caps(goals) = 41 (11) 33 (22) 14 (2) 57 (16) 31 (18) 27 (6) 33 (10) 112 (54) 28 (8) 34 (11) 14 (4) 10 (4) 4 (0) 437 (161) | nationalyears = 1995 1996–1997 1998–2000 2000–2013 | nationalteam = Romania U16 Romania U18 Romania U21 Romania | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) 14 (8) 12 (6) 77 (35) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Adrian Mutu (born 8 January 1979) is a former Romanian footballer who played as a attacking midfielder or winger. His career has included setbacks including two long suspensions for failed drugs tests. Mutu started his career in Romania, playing two years for Argeș Pitești and half a year for Dinamo București, before joining Internazionale midway through the 1999–2000 Serie A. After only 10 games there he left for Verona and then Parma, for which he scored 39 goals in the next three years. His excellent form brought him a €22.5 million transfer to Chelsea. Due to breach of contract for failing a (recreational) drug test, he was released and returned to Serie A to join Juventus. After the 2006 Italian football scandal and the relegation of Juventus to Serie B, Mutu decided to join Fiorentina, where he played consistently for five years. He then had a season at Cesena and French club Ajaccio before returning to Romania with Petrolul Ploiești in 2014. On 5 April 2013, Mutu announced his intention to retire from football at the end of the 2013–14 season. From his debut in 2000, Mutu played 77 matches for the Romanian national team and scored 35 goals, a joint record alongside Gheorghe Hagi. He was included in their squads at the European Championship in 2000 and 2008. A four-time winner of the Romanian Footballer of the Year Award, only Gheorghe Popescu and Gheorghe Hagi have won the award more times, with six and seven wins respectively. Honours Club ;Dinamo Bucharest * Romanian League (1): 1999–2000 ;Juventus * Serie A (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 (both revoked due to the Calciopoli scandal) Individual * Guerin d'Oro: 2007 * Romanian Footballer of the Year: 2003, 2005, 2007, 2008 * Coppa Italia Top-scorer: 2009–10 * Fiorentina All-time XI External links * * *ESPN Profile Category:Retired Players Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:Romanian players Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:FC Argeș Pitești players Category:FC Dinamo București players Category:Inter Milan players Category:Hellas Verona F.C. players Category:Parma F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:ACF Fiorentina players Category:A.C. Cesena players Category:AC Ajaccio players Category:FC Petrolul Ploiești players Category:FC Pune City players Category:ASA 2013 Târgu Mureș players Category:Liga I players Category:Serie A players Category:Premier League players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Indian Super League players Category:Romania international players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:Indian Super League players